


麦琪的购物

by Gimbap_and_Cola



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimbap_and_Cola/pseuds/Gimbap_and_Cola
Summary: 卡蘑，疲惫中年的日常小蘑菇会说话会跑会跳，四五岁吧
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Xavi Hernández
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	麦琪的购物

黑五大促，卡西懒洋洋地瘫在沙发上刷某著名购物网站。小蘑菇坐在沙发和茶几间的地毯上玩。这孩子抓了一把葡萄，掰下一粒往嘴里送，又揪几颗码在玻璃茶几上，玩得不亦乐乎。

卡西瞄两眼网站，瞅三眼孩子。

小蘑菇摆了十几个葡萄，吃了四五颗，就把葡萄丢在一边，圆溜溜的大眼睛往卡西这儿一转，歪歪扭扭地走过来，抢父亲手里的iPad。

卡西宽容地笑着把iPad让给儿子，搂着他一起看动画片，但总忍不住走神。

他在想儿子把iPad抢走前他刷到的好东西。

那玩意叫：“情侣枕头一体不压手防压麻手臂助睡眠记忆棉枕芯男友情侣枕双人枕”。

作为一个守门员，一个带着黏人孩子的老父亲，一个有比他们的孩子还黏人的丈夫的疲倦中年男士，他觉得自己非常、相当、特别、尤其需要这个东西。

简单来说，那是个两人宽的记忆棉枕头。与普通枕头规整的形状不同，它向下额外多伸了一节，大约是单人枕头的宽度，底下还有个洞，可以把手臂穿过去。靠上的枕头可以睡个高的，靠下的呢，刚好睡个矮的，高的搂着矮的，不会手麻。

卡西看了很是有些意动。

人到中年，难免会有些疲惫倦怠的时候。他和哈维都已退役，告别了聚少离多的球员生活。搂着爱人醒来不再是年少轻狂时的甜蜜期盼，而是每天都能实现的沉重负担。多年过去，哈维的面容依然饱满英俊（甚至在回到巴萨执教后意外地更饱满了些），但“他脑袋真他妈沉”的事实就像一个秤砣一样无法回避，摧毁了这对终于共筑爱巢的爱人轻盈脱俗的爱意。卡西搂着他入睡时心里一片酥麻，醒来时，不仅手麻，整条胳膊都在麻。

幸亏他们不在一个俱乐部，也不同城，早年必须两地分居。不然就依这个重量，他得比现在早五年退役。

但卡西不能跟哈维说“我手麻，你别躺我胳膊上了”，不然对方会跳起来质疑他是否还爱自己。然后闹得鸡飞狗跳，西甲不宁，最后——

天啊。他还想当西班牙足协主席呢。

而且他也不想为了证明自己还爱哈维，额外多浇很多次水，换很多姿势，然后把自己从胳膊麻扩散到浑身上下都累得快散架。

中年男士的健康需要节制生活，带娃都比交公粮有益身心。

卡西看着举起iPad看动画片咯咯傻笑的小蘑菇，想着一会儿板着脸散发阴郁气息回家的大蘑菇，忧郁地叹了口气。

“等等，你在看什么？El regalo de los Reyes Magos（西语版麦琪的礼物）？你不能看这个，你得长到十三岁——十三岁，乖，回去乖乖看小猪佩奇。”

小孩子该几岁就该看几岁的东西。随便瞎闹可不行。卡西试图把iPad抽回来，但儿子和酸痛的胳膊都不太听使唤。

“爸爸。”小蘑菇倔强地趴在沙发上，用胳膊压住iPad，手指戳着屏幕。

“哪有什么爸爸，”卡西瞪着男主角一脸懵逼，“这是一个叔叔，一个阿姨。”那男主画得实在和卡西毫无交集，要说像拉莫斯勉强可以，但也需要极强的想象力。

“爸爸。”见卡西不再抢了，小蘑菇笑嘻嘻地指着穿粉色长裙的女主角。

“那是个阿姨！”

小蘑菇把手移开。他的手很小。指甲小小短短的，像哈维。不过卡西的指甲也不长。他用小小的、软软的手抓住卡西的手指头，拖向女主角酷似哈维的大眼睛、大双眼皮、红脸蛋的圆脸，然后坚定地说“爸爸。”

“……”卡西无法反驳。

“爸爸也要买礼物吗？”小蘑菇歪着头问。

买……买吧。卡西想。他打算把枕头买过来。这绝不意味着他不想搂着哈维睡觉。相反，哪怕他已经沦落到需要枕头辅助，但他仍然想拥着哈维入眠。不过主观意图是一回事，客观条件是另一回事。他不想再时不时揉着胳膊度过半天，也不想大张旗鼓地请个理疗师，和朋友们出去时候，更得小心避开按摩项目。守门员的胳膊被矮个子中场枕得难受，这事说出去怪丢人的，可倘若不说，恐怕会被人觉得他果然廉颇老矣，也会吓到哈维，所以最好永远是个秘密。

当然，买这个枕头也不意味着他一定要天天搂着哈维睡觉。事实上卡西的心情很复杂，他既想当个柔情的好丈夫，又希望哈维能理解他微妙的暗示——我很累，如果你不总让我搂着你睡觉就好了，但偶尔为之我并不介意。如果你不懂，也没关系，反正有枕头帮忙，我累不着。

但他为此产生了一股轻微的罪恶感。

好像他违背了自己的承诺。尽管他们之间并没有关于睡姿的承诺。但打破这个惯例意味着一些事情，一些微妙的东西的流失。好像他不再那么投入了似的。这很古怪，他们两个人大吵大闹的时候卡西没觉得不对劲，被上蹿下跳的小蘑菇折磨得团团转时没觉得不对劲，倒是此刻，卡西忽然认识到了感情默不作声的消逝。

他不是多愁善感的人，也不是理性到绝对的人，最终他还是揉着胳膊，带着负罪感下了单。

他的负罪感很快烟消云散了。

首先是店铺居然要七天后才能安排发货的拖延，让他成功忘了这事。其次是他只是相对哈维稍微清闲，并不是没有自己的工作和外出活动。最重要的是，几天后，哈维上班的时候，卡西抱着小蘑菇收拾屋子，在衣柜的角落里发现了一桩可怕的秘密。

卡西和哈维的衣服挂得很有条理，不常用的收起来，常用的，红蓝色几件，白色几件，各自集中，离得老远，剩下的从大到小按色系排列，因为两人的悬殊体型很好区分。包、鞋袜、被褥都各归其位，因此一个藤编篮子格外扎眼。

卡西也说不好它什么时候在那里的，毕竟它上面是夏装。要不是小蘑菇突发奇想，闹着提前收拾度假（他都不知道能不能度假呢，这得看圣诞时候的积分榜）用的东西，恐怕他且发现不了这个篮子。

“红色角角！”小蘑菇拎着篮子从衣柜里钻出来，两眼放光地说。

这什么玩意？哈维忘了用的万圣节道具？哈维最爱最爱的神秘蘑菇？这不可能是卡西自己放的，他不是会把篮子珍而重之地藏在衣柜角落的人，他也不怎么需要篮子，如果要放什么的话……他也想不到自己能放什么。如果一个东西真的很重要，为什么要放衣柜呢？如果它不重要，把它放衣柜更不合理，留在外面省事得多，甩在玄关等哈维收拾东西（和自己）不香吗。

实在不行，单买个柜子专门放不行吗？

他满腹狐疑地打量起了小蘑菇口中的“红色角角”，一看吓得冷汗直冒，惊恐地问小蘑菇：“你没摸过它吧？”得到令自己放心的答案后，卡西一把抢过了篮子，扭头就朝外跑。

那是一坨火焰茸。

在十几年前，他们还没挑明关系的时候，两人曾经相约一起去巴塞罗那附近的森林采蘑菇。那时候他们有点名气，但还不是特别有名，所以可以明目张胆地穿着普通运动服坐公共汽车去郊区。

汽车微微晃动着前进。卡西揽着哈维，哈维倚靠在卡西肩头，膝盖上摊开一本加泰语蘑菇图鉴。卡西自然是看不懂的，所以哈维一个个指给他，把书上的内容从加泰语翻译过来，然后加上自己采蘑菇的故事。

其实发自内心地说，哈维讲得很无聊。不是他说话方式有问题，而是，如果你不热衷采蘑菇那这些知识就都是没用的东西。相比之下，哈维认认真真地点在书本上的手指有意思得多，卡西盯着它的移动路线，想象着它在自己身上滑动时的力度，竭力忍着不伸手去把它抓住攥在手里。

哈维说着说着语速慢下来，不高兴地说：“你压根没认真听。”

卡西立刻辩解：“怎么可能呢！我听得很认真，我只是在想事情。”

“你能想什么事情？”

“我在想这个红蘑菇，”卡西指着书本右侧一个格外晃眼的红色鹿角状蘑菇，“它这么抢眼，不会轻轻松松被吃掉吗？”

哈维翻了个白眼：“你就是没听。”

“我没有！”

“我这两页第一个讲的就是它，”哈维叹了口气，“听着，我重复一遍，这是火焰茸，已知的地球上毒性最强的蘑菇。十分钟发作。碰到汁液会皮肤溃烂。苦得很，不好吃。而且正常的人和动物也不会傻到像你这样觉得一个红彤彤奇形怪状的玩意值得吃吃看。幸运的是它在欧洲应该不生长，只在亚洲和美洲有。谢天谢地。”

“看来命运很眷顾我。”卡西如是判断。

“当然很眷顾你，不然你采了就麻烦大了。”

“是啊，”卡西若无其事地点点头，真诚道，“有你给我讲这些，还跟我两个人一起出去，我很幸运。”

哈维红着脸看向窗外，佯装平静道：“是啊。”

道路旁的树木逐渐变得浓密、颜色浓绿，他们渐渐驶进了森林。在那，卡西头一回尝到了哈维亲手做的烤蘑菇和哈维嘴唇的味道。这两样他之后都会再反复品尝几十年。

那会儿的哈维真可爱。现在……也算不赖。时移势易，现在澳洲都有火焰茸了，欧洲发现火焰茸应该也不是难事。

但这不是重点。

重点是，哈维为什么会囤一篮子火焰茸？为什么火焰茸是新鲜的？卡西一边跑一边惊恐地思考，哈维要拿这些毒蘑菇做什么？

他不是要因为冬窗转会资金不足做掉皮克吧？

不太可能。如果他真跟谁有那么严重的矛盾。他肯定早就说出来了。

但会不会有例外呢？

有一个人是例外。卡西自己。

哈维难道要因为我买情侣枕做掉我吗？卡西惶恐地想，还是他给我买了超级超级巨大巨大的保险？我这么好的一个人，难道做错了什么吗？

难道爱真的消亡了吗？消亡就消亡了为什么要毒死我？

不，为什么爱会消亡？我可没有对不起你！

他恐慌了几秒，毫无头绪，悲痛一瞬，仍无道理，深呼吸一口，索性不害怕了，开始坦坦荡荡地生气。哈维也是不靠谱，怎么能把火焰茸带到家里呢？如果带到家里，为什么要放衣柜呢？他不怕孩子瞎玩时候碰到吗？他不怕卡西碰到吗？他不怕他自己碰到吗？

卡西跑到了后院，喊住孩子不让他跟上来乖乖呆在屋里，随后放下篮子，翻出一副园艺手套戴上，拈起火焰茸，给哈维打电话。

电话很快接通了，哈维听起来很是紧张：“喂？伊克尔？你怎么了？”说完，他压低了声音，为难道，“我在开会……你没事吧？需要我做什么？”

“我确实有点事，”卡西说，“我想问问你，为什么你往衣柜里放了一篮子火焰茸。”他说的时候语调平静，手却不自觉地用力。

“……”

哈维还没来得及回答，“火焰茸”就不知道受到了什么刺激，忽然开始有节奏地震动和旋转起来，还越来越快，发出嗡嗡的声音。

“……”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 动画片是真的，youtube有，画面糟糕，女主确实有几分掐意，男主……很概括。你可以从拉莫斯代到黄喜灿，谁都能套得进去  
> 那枕头看评价不好用还有味，只是拿来当梗的，不建议


End file.
